


White Picket fences aren't my style (and apparently they aren't yours either)

by UnimpairedDreams



Series: Letters to Lovers [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:39:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnimpairedDreams/pseuds/UnimpairedDreams
Summary: A oneshot set to 'I adore u' by Adore Delano. You can fit many different pairings into it although I would suggest Sharon/Alaska.(alternatively the one with the cheat)





	

_This is how it ends, never meant to hurt you_

Because god if you had to fuck that guy, I must have done something and I don’t know what but I’ll get back to you when I find out because goddamn I ~~hate you right now~~ love you but that doesn’t matter.

_I’m a pretty mess and I don’t deserve you_

You don’t fuck in drag. I know that. But you know what time I come home from a gig, you must. Mascara doesn’t look good streaky but you know that and you know your timings so I can only imagine you did this to hurt me. ~~I don’t know~~. I’m sorry.

_I ran out of time and second chances_

So maybe I do know what I did. Maybe ~~I should~~ do remember all the beer bottles. Perhaps I should remember all the times you’ve slept on our couch. Maybe we should have bought a new one. Maybe we should have bought new love. It would have been easier.

Sorry _couldn’t build your white picket fences._

It’s not like I didn’t try. Just take that as something. I tried but I’m not built to love ~~someone like you~~. No wait, that sounded bad – I’m not built to love another personality that’s so grand. But that’s saying that it’s me in the wrong here. I’m sorry but I’m not the one who cheated this time. You always forgive me but I don’t think that I can forgive you my dear. Not today. It’s different when it’s you because I never thought you could actually do that. You’re so sweet, whereas I’m sour. So sour.

_And I only got myself to blame._

If I hadn’t cheated ~~once~~ , ~~four times~~ , eight, perhaps this wouldn’t have happened. We could have lived in a little cottage in a state that isn’t even your home but you’ll live here for me. Because you should. Not because you do it begrudgingly because you have vague ties like your college but because you truly want to. In a state that neither of us belong in we could build a home.

_Cause every time I see you it’s like all I am is see-through_

You don’t even look at me like I’m human anymore, which hurts when you think about it. I’m just an object of your affection that you can love but not now because you’re starting to see how shitty I am. I don’t try to be a horrific ~~partner~~ soul-mate, I guess it’s just skill. A whole lot of skill.

_We were everything I know it, don’t want to miss it – record it_

I know we were royal. We could see it and so could everyone else but even royalty has to step off the throne sometimes and so what if maybe we weren’t the greatest royal couple but there are others.

_I adore you_

~~I adore you.~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this with whatever pairing you saw fit to insert. God that sounded weird x


End file.
